yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 141
The Courage to See is a chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga. Jonouchi is finally reunited with his sister Shizuka, but still feels ashamed of what he put Yugi through. Summary Marik Marik calls Yugi a cursed vessel, for stopping him from killing the Pharaoh. He then invites Ra to prepare itself, as they will kill both Yugi and the Pharaoh at the Battle City finals. Duel aftermath Jonouchi returns the Millennium Puzzle to Yugi and thanks him once again for risking his life to save him. Although Jonouchi still blames himself nearly killing both of them. Yugi puts the Puzzle back around his neck and calls to Yami. He tells him that he and Jonouchi both won; he broke Marik's control and won back Jonouchi's heart. Yami appears at Yugi's side. Oblivious to Yugi, Yami thinks to himself, he learnt something from Yugi; that in kindness lies the greatest strength of all; one day Yugi will surpass him in every way and when that day comes… Reunion Mai's car pulls up. She emerges along with Otogi, Honda, before assisting Shizuka out. Shizuka, with here eyes still bandaged calls down the pier to her brother, Jonouchi. Everyone is surprised to see they have arrived. Jonouchi dashes down the pier, asking her what she's doing here. Shizuka, Honda and Mai, explain that his friends brought her here to cheer him on and let her witness Jonouchi make it to the finals. Jonouchi unexpectedly shouts back that he didn't ask them to do this, before hanging his head in shame. He fells he can't let Shizuka see him like this, after what he did to Yugi. Claiming to have failed as a duelist, he says that he can't be a role model for anyone. Mai politely asks Shizuka to excuse her in advance, before she lands an almighty wallop on Jonouchi, demanding that he stop being such a baby. She didn't think he was a man who'd throw away his pride as a duelist so easily. She reminds him how hard he fought at Duelist Kingdom so she could see, and now he's going to crawl into a hole because of something he couldn't do. Honda tries to it him too, but Otogi restrains him. Honda continues that Shizuka came here to give him courage. Jonouchi, Yugi, Honda and Anzu realize that they are on the pier they left from to go to Duelist Kingdom. They came here full of hope, which Honda fells has rubbed off on this place. Anzu points out that this is where Jonouchi took his first step to become a true duelist. Jonouchi looks over to Shizuka. The gang also diverts their attention, surprised to see she has now begun removing the bandages. Jonouchi has given her more than enough courage after Mai told her about Duelist Kingdom. After being separated for so long, she is now close to him, thanks to his friends support. Now its her turn to be brave, she says as she removes the bandages. She sees a blurred image of Jonouchi gradually get sharper, before proceeding to hug him. To the finals As Kaiba leaves, he asks Yugi to tell his other self, that his friends have given him the "answer". He walks on telling them that he'll be waiting for them at the place of the finals. Jonouchi ready their Duel Disks. "The battle for the God Cards is finally starting", Yugi thinks, "But for Marik it's the beginning of the end!" Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history The Courage to See is the 141st chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 200th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. In was first printed in Japanese in the Shonen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 23 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 16 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English. Anime adaption This chapter was redone in the end of episode 78 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Differences included: * Serenity (Shizuka) had alread removed her bandages as she has taken them off to save Joey (Jonouchi), Kaiba was originally the one have saved Jonouchi, by dropping the key into the water in the previous chapter.